The aim of this project is to continue efforts to identify and describe processes and modes of representation associated with word coding in a variety of memory tasks and to develop a general theoretical rationale for explaining such coding. Emphasis has been and will continue to be upon determining the conditions under which phonetic features represent effective attributes, and upon understanding how these features interact with other word attributes and instructional 'sets' to affect the functional representation of a word within the contex of a given learning task. Thus, the proposed experiments are principally concerned with isolating the functional utility of phonetic attributes relative to orthographic, 'meaning' and imaginal features, as a function of variations in task conditions and instructional 'sets'. Other experiments are concerned with evaluating the role of the verbal system in coding pictorial representations, with assessing the effectiveness of phonetic attributes as retrieval cues, and with the effects of prior training on the coding of specific word attributes. The main working hypothesis is that words are represented in memory as complexes of distinctive features, and that the functional effectiveness of any given attribute or set of attributes is highly dependent upon task characteristics and task demands.